Together
by PurpleAi
Summary: Jace & Clary have been best friends for as long as they can remember. Jace spends his time hopping carelessly girl to girl, but when Clary starts dating the dark & mysterious Sebastian Verlac could there be a touch of the green-eyed monster? Jace decides it's time to break all the rules & win her back. How are you supposed to win back someone who was never yours to begin with?
1. Chapter 1

_**Jace &amp; Clary have been best friends for as long as they can remember. Jace spends his time hopping from girl to girl without a second thought, but when Clary starts dating the dark and mysterious Sebastian Verlac could there be a touch of the green-eyed monster? Jace decides it's time to break all the rules and he will win her back the only way he knows how. How are you supposed to win back somebody who was never even yours to begin with?**_

Jace Lightwood sighs as he fumbles with his keys and finally opens the door after trying for the 10th time. He definitely had too much to drink last night. Of course this is not unusual for him.

But of course now it's 4am on a Saturday morning and he is sneaking into the spare room of his best friends house. The blonde he was with is probably still fast asleep in her bed and will wake up in the morning to the empty space next up her feeling cheated.

He feels no remorse. Girls like her knew the score. No one goes home completely drunk with a complete stranger expecting to form a serious relationship.

She had been tall, skinny and groomed to perfection when he met her. Once all her clothes and makeup were off the glamour had faded. He had still had his way with her but it had been mediocre at best.

He never took girls back home. He shared his own place with his siblings. They were both in serious relationships and would kill him if he brought his weekend dalliances home.

To be fair he never brought girls home because he didn't want them to know anything about him. Jace was a very private person despite his extremely extroverted personality. What he had with them wasn't real and he preferred to keep it that way.

He starts stripping off his clothes as soon as he enters the bedroom and throws them in a pile on the floor. He definitely needs a shower to wash off the residue of the night. It is like washing it away and pretending it never happened.

Once he has showered he dries himself off and jumps into the clean sheets absolutely naked. This is the way he prefers to sleep. He lies back sighing in contentment and closes his eyes. And soon he is asleep.

He wakes up three hours later groaning. The after effects of the night are catching up with him.

He gets up and pulls a clean pair of boxers out of the drawer and pulls them on. He walks into the kitchen and downs a couple of glasses of water and painkiller. He doesn't know how he is going to get back to sleep now. He runs his hands through his hair sighing in frustration.

It is still too early to wake up and he knows what to do. He would be lying if he said he didn't do this every weekend. Sometimes it didn't work but most of the time it was the perfect solution.

He gently pushes open the door to his best friends room and walks towards her bed as silent as a cat. He looks over at her and she is fast asleep her red hair fanned out around her.

This obviously wasn't the first time he had slipped into her bed early in the morning and it certainly wouldn't be the last. She did deny him sometimes but that was usually when it was too hot. He had joked that they could just sleep naked and she had kicked him out and locked the door behind.

Although that wasn't as bad as the time he was so drunk he had crawled into her bed naked. The word furious didn't even cover it.

But it would be fine now. He was semi clothes and he had showered what more could she ask for. He slips under her covers and lies on his back staring at the ceiling.

After a minute or so he turns and wraps his arms around her sleeping form. She has her back to him and he can feel her staring to wake up as he pulls her against him.

"Mmmm... It's too early for your crap Jace." She says yawning loudly. She buries her head into her pillow.

"I just want to sleep... Come on Clary..." He says softly, almost a whisper.

"Okay... Fine..." She says relenting, "you better not be naked."

"I'm clothed." He says chuckling lightly. So she hasn't forgotten yet. He's glad to know it was that memorable.

She turns and snuggles into his chest and their bodies move to accommodate each other. He wraps his arm around her and soon they are fast asleep.

Jace awakens feeling quite well rested but pretty hungry. He yawns loudly and looks down at the redhead pressed to his body. She looks so cute when she's asleep. Her tiny form fits perfectly in his arms like pieces of a jigsaw.

He feels a familiar fluttering in his chest. He knows it is the love he has for her. She has been one of the constants in his life aside from his family and he's couldn't imagine his life without her. His best friend.

He feels her shift and she yawns quietly and groans.

"Jace!" She groans shoving him away, "little Jace is awake."

He chuckles leaning back towards her, "I'd hardly call him little... I mean you're welcome to.."

"Shut your mouth right now before I end you Lightwood!" She cries out shoving him away but he barely budges.

She climbs out of the bed and she's in an oversized t-shirt and shorts.

"Is that my t-shirt, Red?" He asks sitting up. She looks adorable her cheeks pink and hair is sticking up in all directions.

"Maybe... But I'm going to start locking my door," She says stiffly, "especially since you didn't even apologise."

"I'm not going to apologise for being a fully functioning perfect specimen of a man." He says jumping out of bed standing up with his hands on his hips. He has never been embarrassed about his body.

"You're a terrible human being, has anyone ever told you that?" She asks rolling her eyes and averting them from the lower half of his body. He notices and smirks at her.

"Maybe... I think I'm going to need that t-shirt back since you're being such an awful best friend." He says nonchalantly.

"You can have it back ...I won't even wash it for you." She says petulantly sticking her tongue out at him.

"Oh I meant right now..." He says grinning at her wickedly

Her eyes widen as he lunges at her. She runs towards the door and he grabs her pinning her to the wall with his body.

"Don't you dare..." She manages to squeak out.

"I've always wanted to see you naked..." He says chuckling and tugging at the bottom of the shirt with one hand bringing it up her to her stomach.

"Stop!" She pretty much screams at him pushing his hands back down.

"What do I get in return?" He asks pressing his hands on either side of her against the wall, "After you've been so rude..."

"I'll take you to Taki's for breakfast!" She growls, "you big fat asshat."

"Apology accepted," he says smirking as he backs away from her, "I'm going to take a shower. I'll see you in 30 minutes so you can me to breakfast."

She gives him a dirty look and stalks off to her bathroom.

45 minutes later Jace is sitting in the living room waiting for Clary. His stomach is about to eat itself he's sure. He wonders why women take so long to get ready.

He showered and changed into a pair of dark wash jeans, black boots, black form-fitting t-shirt and his leather jacket. It only took him 20 minutes. He banged on her door after 35 minutes but she just ignored him.

He hears her stomping down the hall and looks up.

"Finally Clarissa, I thought I was going to die from starvation..." He says grumpily but his words die in his mouth as he looks up at her.

She is wearing an extremely short green jersey dress that hugs her every curve, her legs are bare but she had black heeled ankle boots on and thrown casually over the top is a black leather jacket. She looks amazing. She has applied a small amount of eye makeup and lipgloss which only accentuates her natural beauty. The only thing he finds himself conflicted about is her hair.

Her usual deep red curls which fall down to her mid back have been straightened to perfection and her hair falls down to her waist. He thinks he prefers the curls.

"Not bad Fray," he says smirking at her, "you didn't have to dress up for me."

He's used to seeing her in jeans and t-shirts with trainers and a hoodie over the top. It's definitely a nice change.

"Don't be an ass, Jace," She says rolling her eyes, "this isn't for your benefit."

"Whatever you say." He says chuckling as she stalks towards the door leaving him behind.

They get into the elevator and she turns away from him. He spins her around and pulls her into his arms playfully.

"Stop being so grouchy Clare," He says pulling her into a loose embrace, "I was just messing about."

"I know... But you need to learn to draw the line sometimes, Jace." She says pouting up at him.

"Okay, fine... Sorry for trying to poke you this morning..." He says chuckling.

"What about trying to undress me?" She says pushing him lightly on his chest.

"I'm not sorry about that..." He says smirking as the elevator doors open, "I'm just sorry I didn't succeed."

"Ass." She mutters but she knows he is joking.

They walk out of the elevator and he takes her hand in his as they walk out of the building.

They are sitting down in their booth at Taki's.

They have both finished their breakfast and are drinking coffee.

Clary has been looking distracted for the past 10 minutes and Jace feels like she hasn't listened to a word he has said.

"So then I sprouted wings and flew into the sky with my flaming sword..." He says sarcastically.

"Yeah cool." Clary says her gaze is focused behind him.

He slams his hand on the table causing her to jump.

"Have you been listening to a word I've been saying?" He asks frustrated.

"Sorry..." She says tingeing pink. She still is looking at him now but her eyes flick behind him again.

"What on earth are you looking at?" He asks finally and turns to look behind him. He see's a dark haired guy sitting at the table with a dark haired girl across the room and he is staring intently towards them.

"Jace... He's kind of cute..." She whispers to him blushing.

"He looks like an ass to me." Jace says turning back to Clary.

"You're one to talk!" She says giggling.

"If he likes you... He'll make a move..." Jace says smirking at her, "it looks like he has company though."

"She could be his sister.." Clary says whispering.

"She's too hot to be his sister but then again she's too hot to be his girlfriend... And stop whispering no one can hear you." He says shaking his head at her amused.

"Okay I'm going to the bathroom then we can pay and leave." Clary says standing up.

Jace calls the waitress over for the bill. She is flirting with him but he ignores her. He wants to get a better look at this guy Clary is fawning over.

He throws some money down dismissively, the waitress harrumphs and takes it away.

He turns to the spot where the guy was sitting and he is no longer there. The black haired girl is sitting by herself talking on her phone.

Then he looks up and Clary is walking towards him with the ass.

"Hey so this is my good friend, Jace." Clary says introducing them, "Jace this is Sebastian."

"Hey man." Sebastian says holding his hand out.

Jace looks down at it contemptuously and says, "Hello." His voice is cold and ignores Sebastians hand until it drops back down to his side.

"Nice to meet you man." Sebastian says not missing a beat and turning back to Clary smiling, "I need to take Aline home she is going to some fashion show in the Idris gallery tomorrow. Apparently she needs to plan her outfit. I'll call you tonight."

"Look forward to it." Clary says smiling as Sebastian takes her hand and kisses it lightly. They are both looking into each other's eyes.

"See you Jace." He says coolly as he turns to walk away.

Jace takes Clary's hand and all but drags her out of the place. He can't believe her sometimes she is so naïve.

"Jace!" She cries out pulling herself out of his grasp, "what has gotten into you?"

"He's a complete stranger, Clary, you can't just start something with him!" He says growling.

"You're the one who said he would make the first move if he was interested," Clary says hotly, "it's just a date Jace!"

"Who was that girl with him?" Jace asks, "another one of his dates? He could be a serial killer for all you know."

"That's his cousin you ass!" Clary says groaning in frustration, "I'm leaving now... You can go screw yourself!"

"Fine!" He growls and they both walk off in different directions.

**Chapter 1 lovelies. Let me know if you want more.**

**Currently also working on my fics 'Sugar', 'Never Let Me Go' &amp; 'Outside'**

**But this one has been swimming around in my head for a while.**

**Much love x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I didn't update because I wrote the chapter on my phone and accidentally deleted it. However, this week I googled recovering things on my phone and managed to find it again. It did need some editing so here we are. **

**I am really pleased by the response I got to the first chapter but I have been so busy lately I've literally been hitting update and not having much of a chance to respond to your reviews. I love you guys you are the reason I am still writing. **

**As I am really busy at the moment with upcoming exams and work I don't know how regularly I will update but I will try my best. And to be honest I shouldn't be writing I should be revising!**

**But if you want quicker updates you know what to do. **

**My number one fans ... You know who you are! Thanks for reviewing each and every one of my stories and giving me the encouragement to keep going. **

**This chapter is very long. So I hope you enjoy it and it was a bit rushed and pretty much unedited as I have been rushing to get the rest of the story back on track after my woeful misery when I accidentally deleted this chapter. **

**Please give your honest feedback and I think you will like this chapter... Enjoy!**

It has been almost an entire week since Jace and Clary had argued. Both of them being as stubborn as they were hadn't bothered to contact each other but instead posted 'I'm having so much fun without you' pictures onto Instagram.

Jace had been out every night this week posting pictures with a different girl ever night. Clary had posted lots of pictures of food at high end restaurants and eventually a selfie of her and Sebastian.

The strangest thing was that despite having a different girl hanging over him every night this week he hadn't gone home with them despite their best efforts. Well with the exception of tonight. There was a pretty little redhead who after too many drinks had looked a lot like Clary to him.

He had fucked her in the toilet at the club not even bothering to go home with her. He had moaned Clary's name as he came inside her much to her disgust. She had slapped him and wandered off crying drunkenly.

As he started to sober up. He realised the implication of what he had done. Of course he found Clary attractive and he would be lying if he said he hadn't jerked off to images of her in his head every once in a while. But he had never thought anything beyond it not seriously anyway. She was his best friend. They could never go there.

He had never done anything like this before. To be fair he preferred to stay away from redheads for that exact same reason. Clary had always teased him saying he was going to have lots of little blonde illegitimate children running around because of his preference for blondes. That wasn't entirely true but he had never corrected her.

Clary was beautiful in an understated way. He could tell she didn't entirely see it herself but she had never lacked in self-confidence. She looked gorgeous even when dressed in paint splattered band t-shirts and ripped shorts. And when she dressed up she was an absolute knock out.

Of course she had dated many guys over the years but none of them had stuck mainly because Clary hadn't been all that interested in them. She was an old romantic and waiting for someone who would sweep her off her feet.

He saw the way that other guys looked at her when they were together. That look of lust and jealousy when they incorrectly assumed they were together. He would always put his arm around her protectively to perpetuate the myth. The way she had been looking at Sebastian had unnerved him. He had never seen her look like that at any guy. The dreamy look in her eyes had been enough to drive him crazy.

Also the fact that Sebastian wasn't bad looking had made him feel jealous. Up until now he had been the best looking man in her life and even though Sebastian couldn't exactly compare to him, the way Clary had been looking at him as if he was an angel sent from heaven made his blood boil.

There was something off about him. Jace couldn't quite put his finger on it but he knew he wasn't wrong. He could be a serial killer for all they knew.

So here he was now. Making his way to Clary's on a Saturday morning. The usual routine as if nothing had changed. He was completely drunk and he wanted nothing more than to crawl into her bed and take her right there and then, but he knew that wouldn't exactly be the right way to go about it.

He opened the door to her place and used his hands to feel his way through the darkness. He decided to peak into Clary's room to make sure she wasn't in there with that jerk. That would definitely have put a dampener on his plans.

She was fast asleep under her covers and completely alone. He breathed a sigh of relief and shut the door behind him and felt his way to his door.

He went through his usual routine. He showered and stripped off completely naked before throwing himself under the covers into a dreamless sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He awoke and it was already 9am. He had slept for much longer than usual. He pulled on last night's boxers. He could smell the sweet scent of pancakes coming from the kitchen and made his way out after brushing his teeth and splashing his face with cold water.

He looked up into the living room and wasn't prepared for the sight that he met. There he was Sebastian tucking into a plate of pancakes dressed in what looked like last night's clothing. Where the hell had he come from?

Jace recovered quickly and strolled into the room. Sebastian looked up and the expression on his face also turned to shock but he also quickly recovered.

"Good Morning, Jace was it?" Sebastian asked nonchalantly.

"Oh it's you, Christopher was it?" Jace asked smirking.

"Sebastian..." He replied rolling his eyes.

"Oh right, It's so hard to keep up with Clary's boyfriends." Jace says shrugging his shoulders.

Sebastian ignores his comment and instead asks him, "So ... what are you doing here Jace?"

"That's my room, I sleep here when I need to, you know Clary is my best friend, right?" Jace says yawning.

"Right..." Sebastian says gruffly.

Clary chooses that moment to walk in.

"Seb, do you need anything else?" She asks walking towards then her eyes widen when she sees Jace.

"No I'm fine Clary." He says smiling up at her.

"Jace... I didn't expect you..." She says quietly. He sees her blush and looks down at what she is wearing.

She is in a nightdress, no he wouldn't call it that, it was a negligee. He feels his hands ball into fists at his side. It is pale cream and see through in places. She has never worn anything like that in front of him. It barely covers her behind. Her hair is straight again and he knows it is all for Sebastian's benefit.

He shakes his head and smirks at her saying, "Oh Clarissa, I would never miss our naked Saturdays." He feels the warmth of victory when he hears Sebastian choke and splutter on his coffee.

"Naked Saturdays?" Sebastian asks raising his eyebrow at Clary once he has stopped coughing.

"He's joking..." Clary says as red as a beetroot, she glares over at Jace and he winks at her.

"Well thanks for breakfast Clary," Sebastian says standing up and walking over to her taking her hands in his own.

"You don't need to leave..." Clary says softly looking up at him. She looks upset by it much to Jace's chagrin.

He kisses her lightly and says, "I have to see my uncle for lunch but will I see you for dinner tonight?" He asks smiling.

"Yes, definitely." She says pulling him back down into a kiss.

Jace turns his head away in disgust as they make out in front of him like he isn't even there.

When they break apart. Sebastian kisses her on the forehead.

"See you soon, Princess, I'll call you tonight..." He says softly, "bye Jace." He throws in as an afterthought.

Clary walks with him and sees him out. And when she comes back she has a furious look in her eyes.

"Naked Saturdays?!" She screeches at him.

"I'm game if you are sweetheart." He says chuckling. It had worked much better than he thought the look on Sebastian's face had been priceless.

"You..." She says angrily waving her hands in the air, "what are you even doing here, you can't just wander into my house like this. Especially after your behaviour last week."

"Why am I interrupting your mid morning sex with that ass?" He asks smirking at her. He hadn't seen him in her bed, where on earth had he come from. Jealousy is coursing through his veins and he can't stop the feeling as it consumes him.

"He slept on the couch you absolute dickwad," she says acidly, "not that it's any of your business!"

"Well ... You're certainly up for it... Is that a negligee Clarissa?" He asks bitingly. He says it before he can stop himself his jealousy getting the better of him.

She pales and he knows he has gone too far. She goes from white to bright red and she is breathing hard.

"Is this bothering you, Jace?" She asks sarcastically tugging at her nightdress, "shall I take it off?"

"Go on then..." He says laughing darkly. He can't take back what he said but the fire that is burning through his veins isn't helping him calm down. He's jealous and angry. Her lack of clothing is turning him on she looks like an angel in her dress. A half-naked angel but an angel none-the-less.

But he doesn't expect what she does next. She grabs the hem and pulls it straight over her head and drops it on the ground next to her feet leaving her effectively naked apart from her panties.

"Welcome to Naked Saturdays!" She shouts out sarcastically throwing her arms up in the air with much gusto.

He doesn't even think and within seconds he is on her. His mouth is on hers and his hands running over her body. She cries out and he kisses her harder until she is kissing him back with equal fervour. They are a clash of teeth and tongues as he pulls her closer to him.

His hands map her body and her hands are trailing down his back. He lifts her up and presses her back against the wall behind them. She moans and wraps her legs around his waist as he grips her thighs to pull her up his body.

Her arms wrap around his neck and he lifts her against him carrying her towards her bedroom.

He presses her down onto the bed and carries on his assault on her senses climbing on top of her. Her hands are twined in his hair as he kisses her releasing all the sexual tension in his body. He runs his hands over her breasts and soon they are in between her legs rubbing at her core.

She doesn't push him away much to his surprise. He brings his hands up to her breasts again fondling them gently. They are moaning into each other's mouths as they kiss each other roughly. She has wrapped her legs around him now and he is grinding his hardness against her as she bucks against him.

He wants to taste her and he begins trailing kisses down her body. Down her jaw to her neck down her collar bone as he goes further and suckles on her breasts eliciting sounds from her that turn him on even more. He carries on his attack trailing down to her stomach and kissing her gently.

He puts his thumbs into the waistband of her panties to pull them down and she sits up quickly.

"Wait..." She cries out pushing him upright

He stops his ministrations on her body and sits looking at her panting.

They are both breathing hard and finally he looks over at her. "Do you want me to stop?" He asks gently.

She shakes her head at him and lies back down on the bed. He lies beside her and pulls her towards him. Despite the fact that he wants nothing more than to put himself inside her right now he would never do anything to hurt her, not intentionally anyway.

They are both lying on their side and facing each other. "What's wrong?" He asks softly looking her in the eye, "it's ok if you want to stop..."

"No..." She says quietly averting her eyes from him, "I just haven't ... Jace ..."

"Haven't what?" He asks holding her face in his hands.

"Done this before..." She says shyly.

"With me?" He asks smiling, "I won't hurt you, Clarissa, you know that right?"

"With anybody..." She says staring down at his chest.

The smile drops off his face leaving behind a shocked expression, "No ... You ... You must have ... I mean ... No ..." He says incoherently, "I can stop I mean... I won't force you... That's not what i meant..."

"It's ok... I mean I'm kind of be glad it's you..." She says stroking his chest shyly, "there's no one I trust more than you... No one who knows me better.."

"I want you more than anything right now.." Jace groans pulling her closer, "I would never hurt you."

"I want you too..." She softly pulling him down to kiss her.

And soon they are back where they left off. His head is between her legs licking at her through the fabric of her panties. He pulls her panties down to her ankles them slips them off. He gasps at the sight of her. Her pink wet folds. She is so beautiful. He teases her lips gently stroking at them with his fingers until she is moaning. He rubs the area around her clit gently before between his forefinger and thumb and she cries out growing wetter.

He slips a finger between inside her and pumps it in and out until it is slick with her juices. He slips another finger in and she is crying out beneath bucking again his hand. He brings his face to suck and lick at her clit while pumping his fingers in and out of her.

She is so tight and he can't wait to be inside her. She is moaning loudly beneath him and she clamps her hand over her mouth. He stops when he hears her quieten.

"I want to hear you..." He says softly

"Don't stop ..." She all but begs him and he chuckles as he continues.

As he resumes touching her, she cries out and he is spurred on by the sound of her. Pumping his fingers in and out of her faster and faster as he uses his mouth to stimulate her.

He can feel her clench and he knows she is close. He sucks gently on her clit and she loses herself beneath him. He watches her shudder and moan her head tipped back and her toes curling. The sound of her moans is the most beautiful sound he has ever heard.

When she is done she lies back gasping for air and he lies down next to her.

"Did you like that?" He asks smirking at her.

She nods at him her cheeks flaming and he feels her hands go down to rub against his boxers. He cries out because he is already rock hard from going down on her.

"Baby don't..." He says hoarsely staying her hands, "if you do I won't be able to ..I need to be inside you."

"I just wanted to ... Return the favour" she says softly.

"I can't hold on if you do that..." He says groaning, "as much as I would love it..."

He kisses her gently kissing her neck and jaw before he pulls her beneath him. She looks up at him and her face has paled. He's worried for her.

"Shall I stop?" He asks softly.

She shakes her head no and goes into her top drawer to pull out a condom. He takes it from her and kisses her again sliding his boxers down so he can position himself. He tears open the packet and slides it onto himself.

He rubs himself against her clit and she moans beneath him.

"Please ... I need you." She says her voices husky. The look in her eyes of pure want is urging him on.

He carefully plunges into her. She's so tight he feels like he is going to spill his load right there and then. He hears her whimper and sees tears spring to her eyes and he can't quite believe it. He can't quite believe he is the one who is lucky enough to be the first one to enjoy her body. He kisses her tears away and starts moving in and out of her gently and slowly.

He is holding himself back immensely but he doesn't want go hurt her. He moves at a steady and slow pace until she is groaning beneath him.

He kisses her with all the longing he has been holding back and soon she is bucking against him.

"Please... I need you ..." She begs and he can't hold back anymore.

He moves in and out of her hard and fast thrusting until he can't go any faster. She is moaning his name and crying out beneath him. Her hands trail his torso learning every inch of his body while his own continue to map her own. The curve of her hips, the rise of her breasts, the flatness of her stomach, and everything in between.

He mouths her name as he leans over her and puts his head in her hair whispering into her ear kissing her neck. Repeating her name over and over like it is the only thing rooting him to reality.

"Jace...I'm going to..." She starts but she is already clenching around him and he can't hold back anymore as they come undone together. He is sure he has died and gone to heaven.

No other woman had provided such a strong reaction in him. He falls against her careful not to crush her and slowly pulls out.

Once he has taken care of the residue of their act. He picks up his boxers from the floor and pulls them on. She is lying on her bed on her side. He stares at her unashamedly. To him it is the most perfect sight he has ever seen. He goes into her cupboard and pulls out his t-shirt the one she was wearing the week before. He pulls her up gently and helps her pull it on.

She looks up at him shyly as he sits down next to her. He hears her yawn and pushes her down onto the bed gently.

"Sleep..." He says softly.

She snuggles against him and he feels a sense of déjà vu. If he could sleep next to her for every night for the rest of his life he would.

She is soon fast asleep in his arms and he closes his own to fall into a deep sleep dreaming of her.

**Okay so was that what you expected? I do like to keep you guys guessing ... What do you think will happen next? **

**The next two chapters were very interesting to write. **

**I love to hear your feedback so click the review button **

**Much love x **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all, a long overdue update. It's bank holiday weekend and I know I will be super busy so I am getting some updates in. **

**I realised I haven't replied to reviews for this story. Or at least I don't think I have so some collective replies here: **

**lindsayhonaker - **Yes I agree Clary has every right to find someone else because he has never made a confession to her. Clary and Jace well ... it's confusing for them. This update today is one side of the story. I wonder if I should post the other.

**Guest reviewers **\- thanks for all your encouragement. Here I am updating for you!

**pwincessbebe - **I'm glad you find it interesting. I have mapped out the next couple of chapters ... but I am rethinking the later ones. I need more time to develop these characters but I hope you enjoy the update. Also ... I'm glad you liked the second chapter. Here's an update.

**tspiker0713 - **here I am delivering a big bag of more ... updates will be coming more frequently now hopefully

**InfernoAlive - **Haha I'm glad you liked Jace's cockiness ... it is one of his qualities that I love to play with. I'm so glad you liked 'kiss kiss' it is my baby... I hope you're reading the sequel 'never let me go'.

**kalexander1984 - **I'm glad you're enjoying it

**harpreetjudge10 - **Thanks lovely. Here's an update for you

**Bolero127 - **thank you for reviewing all of my stories. Here's an update for you :)

**Okay so in this chapter we get to look inside Jace's head a little bit. **

**Enjoy x **

Jace looks down at the sleeping form next to him. He pulls her closer enjoying the feeling of having her in his arms more than ever. They have been asleep for a few hours and he knows they should get up but can't bring himself to wake her.

He feels her stir next to him and he yawns. He can't quite believe what had happened. Never in his wildest dreams had he expected to be able to fulfil one of his deepest darkest fantasies.

I mean it was Clary. She knew every dirty secret he had and still chose to be his best friend. And he would be lying if over the years he hasn't dreamt about being with her more than once. But he couldn't bring himself to just in case he hurt her or she rejected him. He had channelled his pent up frustration the only way he knew how. Exercise and other women. But after the events of the morning he couldn't imagine it any other way. It felt surreal. Too good to be true.

Just lying here with her in his arms knowing she was his was the most peaceful he had felt for a very long time. It was a strange yet perfect feeling. He was almost rueful that that when they both woke up it would be back to reality. A reality where she wasn't really his. They had both been so caught up in the moment that thinking hadn't really come into the equation. Not really. He knew that much.

He closes his eyes and pulls her even closer. Savouring the last few moments of peace. Hoping against hope that when she wakes up she will want to be with him too. He has never felt so emotionally raw as he has now as if the slightest rejection could tip him over the edge.

He takes a deep breath and steels himself as he feels her move. He pushes that part of him down into a safe place where nothing can hurt him. Not even Clary.

She shifts and moves so she is facing him. Her eyes are still closed but he knows she is awake. Probably still half asleep though. He pulls her closer to him and he feels her stiffen as their naked bodies connect. Her eyes shoot open and a deep red blush colours her cheeks. He looks down at her and smirks despite himself. She is averting her gaze and he can't help but grin. He feels her shift away from him and pulls her back against him.

"Jace..." She gasps as he holds her firmly against him. She still isn't looking at him.

"Look at me..." He says softly the uneven tone of his voice surprising even himself.

She looks up at him finally blushing deeply. "I need to shower..." She says in almost a stage whisper.

He eyes her curiously and for once he doesn't know what to say. So instead he releases her. She scrambles out of bed and disappears into her bathroom. He hears the door click shut and he sighs. He isn't sure what he expected but it definitely wasn't this.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He gets up and makes his way to his own room. He jumps straight into the shower letting the hot water run over him as he tries to push down the multitude of thoughts and feelings that are bubbling to the surface. He closes his eyes and tries to clear his mind but all it offers up is the memories of this morning. The only thing he can think about is her.

He feels himself harden and reaches down to touch himself groaning. This isn't any different to before except now the images of her in his mind are real and not fantasy.

Once he is done. He dries himself off and pulls on a fresh pair of boxers. He wonders into the living room apprehensively but there she is sitting on the couch dressed in shorts and a baggy t-shirt as if nothing has happened.

"I'm ordering Chinese for lunch... Is that okay with you?" She asks looking up at him smiling. Her face betrays no emotion, either that or what happened this morning meant absolutely nothing to her.

"As long as you get the mu-shu pork ..." He says quietly. This is new for him. He's never been the one to want to talk about sex or anything related to feelings and emotions before.

He sits down beside her and he feels like a cold hand has clamped down on his heart. It is unnatural to him and suddenly he is angry at her for making him feel this way. He resolves to not say anything. If she is going to act like this he won't stand in her way.

She gets up to make coffee and he sits there lost in his thoughts until she wanders back in. She hands him a steaming mug of coffee and they sit there drinking in silence.

When the food finally arrives he realises how hungry he is. He didn't even have breakfast. They both eat ravenously and as expected in silence.

He gets up to dump the take out containers in the trash and he feels her presence behind him.

He turns around and she has a light blush on her face, "Jace..." She starts softly but is cut short when her phone rings. She looks startled and scrabbles to pick it up.

"Hey Iz," he hears her says hopping up onto the kitchen counter. He leans against the counter on the other side of the kitchen and watches her. She isn't looking at him but he can tell she is aware of his gaze on her.

"Yeah I'm alone..." He hears her say quietly, "Erm, yeah I mean it was good, he ended up staying over... No not like that! He had to leave to go for lunch with his uncle but he wants to take me for dinner tonight..."

And there it is. Reality. Jace feels himself tense up at the words that are coming out of her mouth. Sebastian. She still wants to be with Sebastian even after everything. He had expected as much.

Without even thinking he has left the kitchen and is back in his room pulling his clothes on. When he comes out he is fully dressed and Clary is standing in the living room almost as if she is waiting for him.

"Where are you going?" She asks softly. He can't read the look on her face but right now he doesn't even want to look at her.

"Out..." He says roughly, "I'll see you around."

"Jace..." She says softly as he pulls open the door.

"Bye." He calls out slamming it behind him.

He leans against the door for a minute sighing as the anger in his body depletes. He feels absolutely deflated. He wants her to come after him. He wants to go back in there and kiss her like she's never been kissed before. To claim her as his own.

But she doesn't want him. So what is the point? He storms away a cloud of confusion and misery hanging over him.

**Okay so what do you think guys? **

**Do you want the next chapter to give Clary's thoughts? **

**Let me know in the review box. **

**Much love x **


	4. Chapter 4

**So update time. So the general consensus was that you wanted something from Clary's POV. I was originally going to split this into two chapters but because you've been amazing with the reviews and this was pre-written I gave in and merged them into one. **

**And you guys have been amazing with your reviews they really have been the little bursts of happy I have needed to get me through this stressful week. **

**And I am so glad you did because I wrote this entire chapter from her point of view regardless. **

**It's been a while since I wrote it and I have edited it slightly. Hopefully it's okay. **

**Replies to reviews: **

**Kodabear18**** – Yes poor Jace. But I don't think you'll be thinking that by the end of this chapter. Just a warning.. **

**lindsayhonaker**** – ****You are so good at knowing exactly where I am going with something. It's like you can totally read my mind because I have most of the ideas for the stories blocked off in chapters and then I just need to write them. So … yeah how do you get inside my head so well? **

**pwincessbebe**** – it does suck … And it's not getting better just yet. Depending on which way you look at it. **

**kalexander1984**** – ****hmmm you kind of get that in this chapter … not completely … but I hope you like it either way. I hope you enjoy her point of view. **

**FairyFlare**** – I'm glad you see that and I really am trying to make that progression. Because when I started writing it was because there was so much great Clace out there but not enough believable 'm' fics. But I have to admit I feel like I might have to try my hand at a non 'm' rated fic to see if I can manage it! **

**Guest**** – I mean in my head they always end up together … Sometimes it just takes them longer than other times. I hope you enjoy the journey. **

**Guest – I hope you enjoy this update. **

**Kenzi**** – As a Delena fan myself I have to say I did hate the pulling between Stefan and Damon on the TVD and I stopped watching it a while ago mainly because they have awful timings to show it in the UK but none the less I understand what you're saying. That isn't my intention at all. But I have most of this story mapped out to be honest and I can't say I've ever thought of it being the plot you think it is going to be. But saying that people do strange things when they're hurt and it is natural to throw yourself at the nearest person who wants you to save yourself from that. I don't want to have Clary torn between two people but I also don't want her to be with someone who can't voice his feelings for her. So I hope you like this chapter and I look forward to your feedback on it. I hope you can trust me to not make it feel like that. **

**lunatic-blondie**** – ****I know but I must admit I am getting a weird sort of enjoyment from letting them both suffer. I am mean I know. So I don't think much talking is going to happen in this chapter. But you will see some stuff from Clary's POV.**

**Guest**** – Thanks lovely. Here's an update. **

**Christinatewart**** – I have this chapter in Clary's POV. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Okay so here it is … **

Clary stands there completely still as if she has been frozen. Her mind is racing at 100 miles per hour but he body is rooted to the spot.

He left.

Part of her wants to race out of the door after him. But there is the other part that knows if he wanted to be with her he would have stayed. If he wanted to talk about it. He would have said something if it had meant anything to him. Jace was anything but shy.

She hadn't been able to get a single word out of her mouth. Or form a coherent sentence with him standing in front of her. The events of the morning had left her dazed and confused.

She thought she knew what she wanted but clearly it wasn't the same for him. It scared her how quickly her thoughts had changed on the matter.

She didn't want to be with Sebastian anymore. Had she ever truly wanted to be with him? She couldn't even tell anymore. She had been enamoured with him but as soon as Jace had kissed her, every thought of him had left her mind. It was like he didn't even exist.

All she wanted was one point of validation from Jace. Anything.

She had thought she was going to die from heart failure the way her heart had been hammering when she woke up next to him. She had to have some time alone to clear her head and calm herself down. And then when he came out of his room she had expected him to say something. Anything at all. But he hadn't.

Her nerves had got the better of her so she asked him about lunch instead. She had finally worked up the courage during their very silent lunch to speak to him and when she had followed him into the kitchen, Izzy had rang. To ask about her date with Sebastian?!

What was she meant to say to that? I don't care about my date with Sebastian. I had sex with your brother after he left and it was amazing. So she had just given her some boring details to keep her quiet and quickly hung up. Well as fast as she could.

By the time she came out of the kitchen he was already leaving. And that's when she knew what it was like to be one of those poor pathetic girls she was always teasing him about. To have him leave her like it meant nothing. It probably did mean nothing to him but she didn't want to believe it.

What had she expected? That he would go from his usual ways to wanting to be with her just because they had sex. She had been a fool.

She wanted to cry. She wanted to scream. She wanted to break things. But most of all she wanted to curl up into a ball and hibernate.

So she did the only thing she could think of. She picked up her phone and called him.

"Hey, are we still on for dinner tonight?" She asked quickly.

If there was nothing else for her she still had Sebastian. And she was going to be damned if she let Jace take that away from her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So usually this place is booked months in advance but I used some of my uncles connections to get us a table tonight." Sebastian says as the waiter guides them to their table. He has his hand pressed to her back guiding her forward.

It is towards the back of the restaurant where it is less crowded. It is a truly beautiful place. It must cost a fortune and she finds herself colouring. She was here in body but her heart wasn't really in it. She wasn't the sort of person who usually did things like this but the events of the day had made her act very uncharacteristically.

Right now she almost wants to feign sickness and run away but after all the effort he has gone to she can't bring herself to do it.

"Sebastian?" A voice calls out behind them. They both turn and Aline is waving towards them. She shifts and Clary's heart jumps into her throat as she sees Jace standing with his arm around her waist.

Sebastian looks annoyed and mutters, "Well hello Cousin."

Aline is tall and slim dressed in a black dress that only a model like body like hers could carry off. Jace is in a black suit with a white open collar shirt. She feels her stomach coil with desire. He looks amazing. They look perfect together and she wants to throw up.

"Clarissa," he says curtly, "fancy seeing you here." There is a wicked glint in his eyes that she can't reconcile to his tone.

"Jace." She says softly rearranging her features to a blank look.

"We should get a table together!" Aline announces cheerfully.

"No that isn't necessary..." Sebastian says and turns to Clary, "I'm sorry about her."

"Too late!" Aline says gleefully clapping her hands together as two waiters appear to pull two tables together.

Sebastian sighs exasperated but still takes his seat at their new table. Clary is sitting across from Jace with Sebastian next to her. He smirks at her and she finds herself colouring.

Sebastian takes her hand and rests it on the table. Rubbing circles across it with his thumb. He leans over and kisses her softly on the temple.

"They're so cute!" Aline gushes to Jace.

Jace cuts her off with a kiss. It is hard and dominating and Clary looks away. They are practically eating each other alive. An unnatural feeling of possessiveness envelopes her she literally wants to rip them apart.

When they finally come up for air. Aline giggles, "Well I'll take that over cute any day!" She says stroking his face.

"Oh I've got plenty more with that came from..." He says in a seductive tone.

Clary doesn't even know where to look anymore. She hears Sebastian clear his throat and looks up at him.

"You know you guys could just go back to Aline's hotel room..." He says gruffly, "some of us would like to eat."

Aline looks over at Jace grinning and rolls her eyes. He whispers something in her ear and she giggles again.

"I haven't been able to spend any time with Clary, Seb," Aline says smiling, "it's unfair of you to withhold her from me!"

"I don't think we've reached the meet the family stage yet..." Sebastian says chuckling, "but I'm not giving her up to you without a fight."

"Fine..." Aline says teasingly raising her eyebrow, "I just want to find out what she sees in you really, a woman as gorgeous as her could have anyone she wanted but she's … with you."

"Very funny." Sebastian says rolling his eyes.

Clary feels Jace staring at her across the table and refuses to meet his gaze. She feels like there is a wall of ice between them. She can't look at him because if she does she knows all the feelings she is trying so hard to keep pushed down will resurface and then she will end up in tears.

Instead she turns to Sebastian and pulls him towards her and kisses him hard. She can feel his shock but he is soon responding to her and she loses herself in the moment. She would do anything to not feel right now. When they finally come up for air she feels good. It feels like a victory.

"You're right I could have picked anyone, but I picked him." Clary says finally. If she is going to get through the rest of the night she needs to keep the upper hand.

"He's definitely a lucky guy," Aline says grinning at them.

She finally has the nerve to look up at Jace and his face is blank. She knows that look well. He has put a stone wall up, one that is impenetrable, usually to anyone but her. But right now she has no idea what is going through his head.

All she can think is that he used her just like every other girl in his life. If she truly meant something to him he would never have done that. But here he is with the next one in tow. She shakes her head dispelling the thoughts from her head. All she wants him to see is how much better it is to be with Sebastian. She wants him to know that he meant nothing to her too.

Their starters finally arrive and they all begin to eat.

"So Jace, how do you and Clary know each other?" Aline asks curiously.

"We've been friends since we were children," Jace says smirking, "I haven't been able to get rid of her."

"Oh yeah, I'm the one who comes crawling into your apartment every Saturday morning." Clary says sarcastically before she can stop herself.

"As if you've ever complained," Jace says bitingly, "it's just convenience for me."

"You guys sure do fight a lot," Aline says giggling, "Have you ever dated?"

"No, Jace has a thing for blondes, and I don't have a thing for blondes… so it's worked out well." Clary says still smarting from his previous comment.

"Yeah, redheads just don't do it for me," He says looking over at Aline and tugging at her hair, "but brunettes are definitely more my thing."

"That's great." Sebastian says in a mildy annoyed tone, "Aline where does your mind go?"

"I'm just trying to get to know your girlfriend Seb," she says waving him off dismissively.

"Her name is Clary, she has an annoying best friend called Jace and she's dating me, I think that's about everything you need to know." Sebastian says huffing annoyed.

"I don't think Jace is annoying." Aline says turning to face him, "but fine I will stop asking questions." Their hands are on each other constantly it's almost sickening to watch.

"You know … I think we should skip straight to dessert…" Jace says not taking his eyes off Aline.

"My hotel room is awaiting." She says seductively.

"You guys are disgusting you know that right?" Sebastian asks sighing. He looks over at Clary apologetically.

"We're leaving… don't worry…" Aline says standing up, "and I've put the bill on Papa's tab so don't worry it's on me!"

Jace gets up with her and Clary grips the edge of the table with her hand. She is trying so hard to control the look on her face it hurts.

"Bye guys." Jace says finally and they both disappear.

She breathes a sigh of relief and slumps in her chair.

"I'm sorry Aline can be a little full on." Sebastian says softly putting his arm around her.

"It's okay, I mean they're gone now." Clary says smiling at him. But really she feels like something is clamping down on her heart. That if she relaxes now her heart will shatter into hundreds of tiny pieces.

"They have excellent dessert here, I think we should definitely order some." He says smiling back at her.

She grins at him as the heavy feeling in her heart dissipates. Despite everything Sebastian really does know how to make her smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So they have finally made their way back to her apartment. He is sitting on her couch and she brings him a cup of coffee. He takes it from her places it on the coffee table in front of him. He pulls her down next to him quickly. She gasps in shock as he pulls her into his lap.

He had never been this daring before. It had mainly been making out on the couch with him on top of her. He pulls the strap off her dress off her shoulder and begins trailing kisses from her shoulder to her neck. She smiles despite herself. Who knew he could be so bold. He nips at the delicate skin of her neck and she closes her eyes losing herself in the moment. Everything about him up until this moment had been soft and gentle. Almost fairy-tale like. She is glad to see he had a different side to him.

He moves from her neck and suddenly his mouth is on hers kissing her urgently as his hands pull her up so she is straddling him. She kisses him back feverishly enjoying the intensity of the moment. Her hands tangle in his hair and he slips his hands against her ass cupping and pulling her even closer to his body.

She gasps as his hands slip under her dress as he rubs at her between her legs. And suddenly it is all too real and all too reminiscent of this morning. She pulls away from him like she has been scalded. It doesn't feel right with him. None of it does.

"Clary…" he says breathily as she sits in front of him on the coffee table putting a good amount of distance between them, "are you okay?"

She doesn't know what to say. She can't tell him the truth that right now all she can think about is Jace. So she does the only thing she can do. She lies.

"I don't feel so good, Sebastian." She says colouring.

"I didn't do anything wrong, did I?" he asks pulling her back next to him. He is looking at her intently but there is no malice in his eyes. She breathes a sigh of relief.

"No … I mean … It was nice…" she says softly looking down at her hands, "I just probably need to sleep it off…" She wants him to leave She wants to be alone. Suddenly his presence is suffocating her.

"I'm glad you feel that way…" he says taking her hand in his own, "but if you're not feeling good… I can stay and look after you."

"No," she says a little too quickly, "…I mean I just need some rest ... Hopefully I'll feel better tomorrow morning." She says trying to sound too harsh.

"Can I take you to breakfast?" he asks softly cupping her face. His touch on her now makes her feel sick. She pulls herself back.

"Of course … if I'm feeling better." She says softly and yawns leaning back.

"Okay … but if you need anything at all just call me." He says moving forward kissing her lightly.

"I'll just be asleep I'll be fine." She says her patience wearing thin, "let me see you out."

She guides him towards the door and he kisses her again before he leaves. She closes the door and slumps against it sighing wondering what on earth she has gotten herself into.

One minute she wants to be with Sebastian. The next she can't stop thinking about Jace. The one who's made it clear that he has moved on and wants nothing to do with her. And then there's Sebastian who does everything right. Who can do no wrong and she is sending him away?

She decides it really must be time for bed and goes to her room. She strips off all her clothes and takes a long hot shower to relieve the stress and tension in her body. Her morning with Jace had felt good at the time but it had definitely left her sore.

She quickly changes into a pair of shorts and an oversized t-shirt and jumps into bed. As she lays down in the darkness the silence finally gets to her. All the thoughts and emotions she had been holding back throughout the day come flooding back. Fighting to stay strong come rushing out and suddenly she is sobbing into her pillow.

How could he do that to her? And why did she want him so badly? Why did she even let him touch her in the first place? She should have known better but she couldn't help it. She had always found Jace attractive but he had been her friend for so many years she pushed those feelings down to the point where they almost didn't exist. She knew he didn't see her that way so he was never even part of the equation for her.

She closes her eyes tightly and tries to empty her mind so she can stop crying and just sleep.

She finally cries so hard that she is exhausted and falls into a dreamless sleep.

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter from Clary's POV. **

**And I would love to hear your thoughts on it. **

**So I've been asking in all of my updates this weekend. How are we liking the 'Shadowhunters' casting … Jamie Campbell Bower will always be my Jace. As I've said before I'm British so I'm biased towards him. And I don't really see Dominic Sherwood as him … (did I even get his name right?). His hair is too short that's my main gripe. **

**Also him and Lily Collins just got back together. How cute is that? Clace in the real world. **

**So please let me know your thoughts … And also let me know where you're all from. Click review and make my day.**

**Much love x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so it has been a while. Short update but an update none the less. I have had a lot going on since the summer but I won't bore you with the details. Hopefully I can get back on track and start updating regularly again. **

**Thank you for those who were asking after me and those who reviewed in my absence. I love you guys you're awesome. **

**Without further ado ... **

Clary wakes up with sunlight streaming through her window. She must have forgotten to closer her curtains last night. Her eyes are sore from crying and the light is not helping. She gets up quickly and heads to the bathroom to wash up.

She showers quickly and changes into a pair of ripped shorts and an old band t-shirt. She picks up her sketch book and she knows the best thing to do today to distract herself would be to draw. She hears her phone buzz and groans. She looks over at it and there are four text messages from Sebastian asking after her and asking if she wanted to go for breakfast. It was already 9am he must have got the hint by now.

After the events of last night she wasn't even sure if she wanted to see him again. She felt like she just needed some alone time away from men and away from life in general.

She walks to the kitchen and stops in her tracks. Jace is standing at the counter with his back to her. As usual he has just a pair of boxers on. He is fiddling with the coffee machine and she puts her sketchbook down on the counter.

"Here let me do it." She says in a monotone voice. After last night she is pretty sure she cried every emotion out of her body. She can be cold like he is. Right now she doesn't feel a thing.

He turns around startled and she chuckles dryly and fills the machine up and puts the jug back on the stand so they can drink coffee. He has always been useless with kitchen appliances.

"I made breakfast." He says motioning towards the pile of pancakes on the counter.

"Thanks." She says quietly and picks up her portion and takes it through the living room with her sketchbook. If he's trying to apologise he could try a bit harder in her opinion.

She switches on the television and puts the sketchbook down in her lap and the plate beside her as she sits down on the couch. Jace follows her in with two cups of coffee and hands her mug.

This is pretty much like a normal Sunday morning except there is usually a lot more conversation. She is too tired to even bother with niceties. She can't be bothered with anything. She doesn't want to speak to him about anything let alone last night so she is glad that he is silent.

She picks at her breakfast and drinks her coffee while staring at the TV screen. He sits on the other couch on the other side eating his breakfast while intermittently looking up at her. When she refuses to meet his gaze he eventually stops. When they are both done she takes their plates and cups into the kitchen and washes up the mess he has made.

She hears her mobile ringing and groans. Jace walks into the kitchen and passes it to her.

She glares at him and dries her hands. Why is he touching her phone?

Of course it is Sebastian.

She picks it up and sighs, "Morning." She says quietly.

"How are you feeling this morning, Clary?" he asks gently. She wants to hang up.

"I'm still sick." She says sitting on the counter. She feels Jace eyeing her curiously from across the kitchen as he takes a carton of juice out of the fridge.

"So I won't be seeing you today?" he asks sighing.

"No I don't think so. I just need to rest. I'll call you when I'm feeling better." She says plainly.

"Okay … you sound tired. I'll let you rest. Call me when you're feeling better." He says and she swears she can hear some resentment in his voice. She almost scoffs at him. She isn't in the mood for anybody this morning.

"Okay bye." She says and clicks the phone off.

Jace is standing across from her still eyeing her peculiarly.

"Juice?" he asks simply as the expression drops from his face replacing it will one of indifference.

"Sure." She says putting her phone down on the counter and taking the glass from him. She downs it in one gulp and puts it in the sink. She walks back into the other room and plonks herself down on the couch and starts sketching. She doesn't look up again until she feels Jace standing in front. She looks up at him and he has dressed. She is sure a good amount of time has passed but if anyone asked her she wouldn't be able to tell them how long.

"So I'm going to go for lunch with Aline, did you need anything before I go?" he asks quietly he isn't looking at her. He scratches his eyebrow absently as he does as if he is saying something awkward. But the words don't sound awkward. They sound natural and perfectly normal.

"No I'm fine." She says looking up at him like he is distracting her.

"Okay I'll see you then." He says looking at her with a strange look on his face.

She looks back down at her sketchbook and carries on sketching. She hears the front door open and close and breathes a long sigh of relief when he is gone.

That had not been nice. She literally felt empty inside. She throws her sketchbook down and decides to go take a nap instead. Anything that will take her away from the reality of the situation.

**Okay so I have the next chapter written but I haven't looked at anything since the summer so I will need time to edit. But I think it needs another chapter between so I will work on that. **

**Short chapter but better than nothing I hope. **

**Much Love x **


	6. Chapter 6

**Short update but better than nothing right? I have been neglecting writing the stories that are currently on fanfiction lately ...**

**Not in a bad way I have been working on the upcoming stories I will be releasing after these... **

**There has been much persistence from FrenchBenzo so I am definitely writing the sequel to Flashback ... I will probably keep it in the body of the story and change it from a one shot to a chaptered story. I already had two to three chapters written previously and now I have ... seven? They all need editing and aren't ready to post but I've got the outline on its way there ... Oh it is going to be so fun to write guys ... **

**I have promised her a release date of the Christmas holidays but it depends how much of the main body of the story I can get down into the plan. **

**Also many many thanks to my new number one fan AFourAddict ... Who has reviewed every chapter of every story I have written. I have been so overwhelmed by your support. **

**Short update but this ones for you! **

**I am spending most of my time working on stories so I have been awful at replying to reviews I hope to do it soon but know that every single review puts a big smile on my face and encourages me to write.**

**Okay enough of my rambling ... **

CLARY POV

Clary sits with her feet up on the couch. Izzy is gesticulating widely as she tells Clary an amusing story about her and Simon. Clary hasn't listened to one word she has said.

She is too busy staring at something on the sideboard. She is breathing slowly trying to sound unaffected as she stares at the seemingly insignificant item. It has been there for two weeks. It is a simple gunmetal grey ring. Jace's ring.

Izzy flicks her on the nose and Clary cries out in shock.

"Ouch, Izzy!" she cries out rubbing her nose.

"You weren't listening..." Izzy says in an unamused tone, "What are you staring at?"

She follows Clary's of sight and wrinkles her nose.

"Nothing…" Clary says sighing.

"Jace, has he been around lately?" Izzy asks as if she suddenly remembered something, "He hasn't been at home much…"

"He's dating Seb's cousin Aline … He must be with her. I haven't seen him in weeks." Clary says trying to keep the sour tone out of her voice.

"Jace doesn't date girls and he most certainly doesn't shack up with them ..." Izzy scoffs, "Casual sex is all he knows and it doesn't matter who the girl is he will never change… you know this."

Clary bites down hard on the inside of her mouth. She tastes the metallic taste of blood and shakes her head in agreement.

"Speaking of sex, how is it going with Sebastian?" Izzy asks raising eyebrow with an amused look.

"Yeah it's going …" Clary says sighing again.

"What the hell does that mean, Fray?" Izzy asks giving her a look as if she's crazy.

"I don't know Izzy, can we just not …" Clary says huffing, "I don't know if it's going to work out, okay?"

"WHAT?!" Izzy practically shrieks, "What the hell are you talking about, Clary?"

"What is your deal Izzy, my eardrums are bleeding!" Clary shouts back covering her ears.

"You were practically in love with him Clary, you said he was exactly who you had been waiting for" Izzy asks sighing, "What happened … I'm so confused."

"Nothing … Nothing happened … I don't know what to say." Clary says sighing.

"Did he do something?" Izzy asks quizzically.

"No ... he's been perfect." She says softly and feels her throat squeeze tightly.

"Have you lost your mind?" Izzy asks confused.

"Maybe." Clary says as her voice breaks and hot fat tears roll down her cheeks.

"Clary …" Izzy says sighing as she hugs her, "is this about … him being your first? I mean you're allowed to be freaked out … but …"

"No, it's not that Izzy. It's definitely not that … I just don't know." She says crying on her shoulder.

"I know you've always been waiting for Mr Right but … sometimes you got kiss a few frogs until you find a prince … I mean screw a few …" Izzy says half joking rubbing the back of her head soothingly.

"I don't care about the sex Izzy… I know there's no such thing as Mr Right." She says acidly sitting up as she breaks through her tears wiping them away roughly with the back of her hand, "Sex is just sex, I couldn't care less, it's not like guys stick around after they've got what they want anyway."

"Clarissa Adele Fray!" Izzy says in a shocked tone, "what has gotten into you?"

"Nothing Izzy, I just grew up, finally …" Clary says sighing, "I don't live in a fantasy world where everything has to be perfect and have a happily ever after… not anymore…" she breaks off.

"Clary … I love that about you … Don't you dare lose that!" Izzy says in an exasperated tone, "If Sebastian isn't the one for you that's fine … It doesn't mean you won't find the right guy. And I love that you're waiting for him Clary. It's so rare nowadays. "

Clary barks out a laugh and mutters under her, "Too fucking late." Too quietly for Izzy to hear.

"What did you …" Izzy asks confused but is cut off by the sound of the door slamming behind them making them both jump. Izzy looks up and sighs.

"Nice of you to grace us with your presence, brother dearest." Izzy says sarcastically.

"Isabelle, I always knew you loved me the most." He says smirking.

"So, where have you been, I hear from this one that you've been dating Sebastian's cousin," Izzy says gesturing towards Clary, "is that where you've disappeared to. Finally found the one to hold you down?"

"Ugh … Isabelle don't use such a sickening word." Jace says wrinkling his nose, his tone full of disgust, "you know I don't date … but the sex … that has been pretty amazing."

"Told you." Izzy says pointedly to Clary.

"Been telling tales, Clarissa?" Jace asks darkly meeting her eyes, "how has the sex been with tall dark and irritating?" He looks at her scathingly and she wants to slap that look off his face. How dare he?

"None of your business." Clary says in an annoyed tone.

"Of course not," Jace says bitingly, "but everything I do … that's fair game."

"I don't care what you do." She says back coldly.

Izzy looks between them both and shakes her head sighing.

"Well, I'm going to leave you lovebirds to it," Izzy says sighing, "I have a lunch date with Simon … Do try not to kill each other while I'm gone."

"I need to shower anyway …" Clary says standing up, "See you Iz."

She walks out of the room not before she hears Izzy say, "I don't know what you did Jace, but you better bloody well fix it."

She sighs as she closes the door behind her. There is no fixing this even if he wanted to.

**I am at a crossroads in this story ... after the next couple of chapters I am not sure where I'm taking it. I mean I know how it ends but ... There is a long way to go and I need to fix the middle of this story for you guys. The next few chapters will be short but they are necessary.**

**As always many thanks for all your reviews your support has been immense and I always love your comments and feedback.**

**I have had a few offers for someone to beta my story. I would love it if someone had experience but its not a pre requisite. **

**As I said when I asked ... Not sure when I will start using a beta as that would require me to write things well in advance but maybe on my next few stories after this I will definitely need some help.**

**Comments, stories, requests? **

**Much love x **


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay guys so another short update. I wrote this chapter a long time ago and I hope you like it. Two POVs ... don't say I never spoil you guys. **

**This week has been so hectic with work I'm sitting here in the early hours of the morning putting this up. **

_**Jace POV**_

I've already showered and changed and I can hear Clary pottering about in her room. I know she's avoiding me just like I've been avoiding her. We're both pretending that what happened hasn't affected us in the slightest but our relationship has changed. And it's definitely for the worse.

I had without a doubt been looking to hurt her when I had turned up at dinner with Aline. I had managed to run into Aline of all people when I was looking for a distraction to make me forget about Clary. And of course when she told me her cousin was taking his girlfriend out for dinner I couldn't resist putting the idea in her head that we should join them. It had been fun to watch Clary squirm but in turn it had been sickening watching her and Sebastian all over each other.

I couldn't help but think I had somehow messed up. Especially when I saw her tear streaked face the morning after. I told myself it was Sebastian she was crying over so I kept my distance but there was a small bit of doubt at the back of my mind.

And every time I was away from her I would resolve to talk to her about it and apologise but as soon as I was in her presence my blood would boil and all reason would go out of the window. She was as cold as ice and that irked me more than anything else. I had never seen Clary behave like this. Did she not feel a thing for me? Was she angry at me? Was she disappointed with me? I just couldn't tell anymore and I had given up trying to work her out. But despite that I lay in bed almost every night trying to make sense of it all. And I just couldn't.

So that was it. If nothing else I could hurt her just as much she had hurt me. If she wanted to act like an emotionless creature I would do my best to annoy her. Any emotion was better than nothing.

I had been staying with my cousin Will just to get away from everything and working from his apartment but he finally kicked me out today and told me he wasn't having any more of it. Either I tell him what was wrong or I had to leave. So of course I left.

So that leads me to where I am now. Standing in the kitchen sipping at my coffee and she just breezes in like I'm not even there. She is in a short summer dress, too short. She never used to dress like this before she was dating that ass not on a day to day basis anyway. It's like she's trying to piss me off. I stare at her bare legs and I imagine myself running my hands over them. Her fiery red hair is pinned up leaving the nape of her neck and shoulders bare. I remember kissing every inch of her skin and right now everything about her makes me want to touch her. So I don't resist. Anything to get a reaction out of her.

_**Clary POV**_

I am pouring myself a cup of coffee when I feel a hand slip under my dress and cup my behind. I almost drop it in shock. I whirl around and Jace is looking down at me smirking. His hand dips under my skirt again and I push it away and he laughs. He actually laughs.

"Get your hands off me." I say trying to sound angry but my voice comes out weak and feeble.

His hand darts under my dress again and he holds my wrists in a makeshift restraint with his other hand as he strokes my thighs.

"You must want me to touch you or you wouldn't be dressed like such a fucking tease." He says darkly.

"Don't touch me." I growl as his hand travels to my inner thigh rubbing at the sensitive skin there and I gasp involuntarily as my lower abdomen clenches. I rip my hands out of his grasp and shove him hard but he barely moves.

"Put some clothes on Clarissa or so help me God." He says abruptly. The dark look in his eyes makes my stomach drop and I can't tell if I want to kiss him or slap him. So I do the latter.

My hand rears back and slaps him hard. He doesn't looked shocked by it, I'm pretty sure he could have stopped me if he wanted to. He touches his cheek and rubs at it with a confused look but he won't look at me.

"Or what?" I hiss at him and he turns his gaze on me. I suck in a breath when I see the dark look in his eyes. I'm so sure he's going to hit me right back.

"Don't tempt me …" he says and I'm not sure what he means. He shakes his head and the look in gone replaced by something mocking, "Is this how he likes you? With everything on display?"

"Screw you Jace." I growl at him feeling myself colour. Little does he know that I'm dressed like this to make him realise what he's missing out on.

"Don't fucking tempt me." He says again darkly and my mouth falls open but he has already turned on his heel and stalked out. Did he mean what I thought he meant? I am rooted to the spot. My phone rings breaking me out of my reverie and of course I know who it is.

"Are you free for lunch babe?" he asks as soon as I shakily pick up the phone.

"Sure why not?" I say back my voice shaky.

"Babe are you okay?" he asks and I can hear a voice in the background.

"I'm fine, Seb." I say softly, "how are you?"

"I'm actually with Aline, she was wondering if Jace was with you, she said we could all have lunch together." Seb says happily.

"He is, I'm think he has plans." Clary says lying through her teeth.

"I'm sure Aline can convince him, she has her ways." Seb says cheerily.

And in that moment I wonder if the universe is conspiring against me.

**Update will probably take a while now as I only have the skeleton for the rest of the chapters so they need to be written. They will also need editing and some extra chapters added in too. Sigh. I have my work cut out. **

**I have been taking your feedback on how to move the middle of the story forward and definitely had a hit of inspiration last week so thanks for everyone who made an input or reviewed or pm'ed me. Its all appreciated.**

**Going to try and update something else tonight if I can ... **

**I have started work on yet another upcoming story and I am just getting my head around the plot so right now I've concentrating on new stories rather than old. **

**Update for those of you who are interested Flashback 'sequel' will hopefully be up by Christmas if I can any of these current stories written up and ready to post by then. **

**Much love x **


	8. AN

Authors Note:

Hi all!

It's been a while since I've updated any of these stories ... some longer than others. And I just wanted to let you know that yes I will be continuing these stories but it will take some time. I'll probably be working backwards starting with bringing my newer stories to completion first.

I think in terms of writing I have too many stories on the go and I'm going to work on completing the ones I have at the moment before even thinking about posting anymore. I have so many ideas and stories I would love to write but I need to complete these initial ones.

It's so difficult for me at the moment with literally coming into what is the busiest I have ever been and also wanting to continue these stories for you. I'm literally quite exhausted.

Be patient with me and leave me some encouragement. I've had a few sweet reviews and pms lately that have been so nice and made me think about what I need to do to get some chapters out. Hence this note. Everytime I see a new review or pm in my inbox with some positivity it really helps.

But right now everything I write feels so wrong or just not right and in fitting with the overall story I am trying to tell. Maybe it's just this place I'm in right now.

Thank you to everyone who has read my stories so far and who I hope will continue to read them. Your reviews mean the world to me.

So right now the plan is to keep writing 'Who's Boss' &amp; 'It's Christmas' to completion as those are the clearest in my head right now. All the other stories I will need to get back into after and I promise I will write each one to the end.

Thanks for all your support.

Much love ...


	9. Chapter 8

**So this somehow came to me ... I know there are those of you who really wanted an update on this ... so here it is ... this chapter could have gone one of two ways and I decided to change it to this ... **

**I wasn't sure if it was the right idea before but it makes sense to me.**

**Let me know what you think and as long as I get some decent feedback I will try and write the next Chapter for you soon. **

**I can't believe I'm posting this ... it's been so long ... **

_Clary POV_

So here we are sitting at a modern sushi place which I am sure is all Aline's idea. It is all sleek lines and fashionable decor. I do love Sushi but the setup of this place is the most infuriating thing.

We are in a cozy little alcove that would be perfect for a romantic date. I'm right next to Sebastian without a breathe of space between us. This isn't what I expected at all when I agreed to lunch.

On the other side of the table Aline &amp; Jace are in a similar position. The only difference is that where Jace and Aline are sitting comfortably pretty much in each other's laps I'm trying really hard not to shove Sebastian off our seat.

Jace and Aline are all over each other and she giggles when she whispers in her ear. He looks shocked for a second then whispers something back and he looks at her with an amused look. He kisses her lovingly and despite everything I'm burning with jealousy on the inside. It's jealousy mixed with anger but I don't know who it's aimed at.

Am I angry at Jace for what happened between us or for what didn't happen. I still don't understand how I'm going to get through this if we don't speak. But every time I try my anger overtakes me and we end up arguing.

Am I angry at Aline for being the one who took Jace away from me. But that can't be right because someone can't take away what was never yours.

Am I angry at Sebastian for being so perfect that I try to stay in this relationship. I just don't know anymore.

Deep down I know I'm angry at myself for not being honest. I don't know how I'm going to get myself out of this situation and i hate it. I hate how things have become. I hate the person I've become.

At the same time I miss Jace so much that it hurts. I miss the us as we were before all of this happened. That day we went to Taki's when I met Sebastian and we argued then everything changed after that. We were so happy before and in such a good place.

I've dated people before and Jace hasn't blinked twice. He has never cared what I do or who I do it with.

And then what happened between us. I was so caught up in the moment but I'd be lying if i said it hadn't crossed my mind before. Being with Jace had been everything I had ever imagined and more but when I woke up it's like everything had come crashing down. I couldn't even bear to look at him scared of what he might have to say.

I'm hurting because part of me is telling me that my insecurities were right and the only reason Jace left is because he knows he made a mistake and he couldn't face me.

But now he's found the perfect girl to replace me with. She's beautiful and I bet she's got much more experience than me. I've never really seen him dating before and it makes my heart hurt that he's doing it now and in front of me. I gave him everything and he cast me aside like I was nothing.

I know he cares about me or at least I thought he did. Why would he do this to me. How did I end up being another notch on his bedpost.

And then what happened before we left. I could have sworn he was acting jealous but I had never seen that emotion from Jace before so I couldn't be sure. I think he was just trying to wind me up and he certainly did a very good job.

When he touches me his touch is electric, how can I be the only one who feels it.

All these feelings and thoughts rush around inside me and I just want them to stop. I need to do something to make them stop so I grab Sebastian and kiss him. I kiss him until the feelings inside me settle and then I realise what I just did.

What on earth am I doing? I pull away from Sebastian feeling slightly sheepish and he smiles down at me so I have to look away.

When I look up I can see that Jace and Aline will not be outdone as he grabs her and kisses her passionately.

An ache settles in the out of my stomach and I'm starting to wish I hadn't agreed to this lunch at all

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Jace POV_

After our moment in the kitchen she had agreed to lunch with that ass. He always had such bad timing. I was hoping we would finally be able to have it out and sort out what was happening with us. But Clary had been eager to escape. Aline called me to tell me to join them and despite not wanting to see Clary all dressed up with that ass I couldn't resist the urge to ruin their date.

But of course the restaurant we had ended up at didn't allow me a chance to be anywhere near her. The only thing that amused me was how awkward Clary looked sitting so close to him.

I sat comfortably with Aline of course as we both take full advantage of being so close to each other. Aline enjoys being hands on in public and I don't stop her. Part of me is hoping it will make Clary jealous like she is making me certifiably insane with how jealous I am right now.

So when Aline kisses me I allow myself to be lost in the moment. Unfortunately for her all I can think about is Clary across the table.

When we pull away she leans seductively closer and whispers in my ear, "Keep kissing me like that and I won't mind that you're only doing it to make Clary jealous." She says smirking at me.

My mouth falls open in shock for a moment. But she looks like she's enjoying it so I shake my head in amusement.

"You're too perceptive you know that." I whisper and kiss her cheek lightly.

I look over to see Clary kissing Sebastian passionately and it makes my heart lurch. I can't do this. I can't watch her with him it hurts too much.

So when Aline pulls me towards her mouth again I don't resist and I keep my end of the bargain and think of Clary again. If I close my eyes and lose myself in my head all I can think of is that moment I first kissed her and how she kissed me back. I thought that moment was finally it. That I was finally getting everything I always wanted. Funny how things turn out.

I pull away from Aline suddenly remembering where I am and who I'm kissing. I look up at Aline and she looks at me dreamily.

I look up putting a smirk on my face to hide my feelings. Clary looks quite green but she is busy staring at her hands and Sebastian looks livid.

Clary looks up glancing at me briefly with a look I can't place before averting her gaze and finally speaks, she's been so quiet since we got here.

"Do you want to get out of here Seb?" She asks turning to Sebastian. And he looks relieved.

"Yeah. I should have known it would have been a bad idea to let these two join." He says shaking his head.

"No don't go!" Aline says her in mock surprise and then she looks over at me and says, "tell them they can't go Jace."

I just smirk at them and say, "More alone time for us, babe." Even though it's the last thing I want.

Clary jumps up out of her seat and Sebastian looks shocked but stands up with her.

"I'm not feeling too well. I'm sorry but I need to go." Clary says weakly and it makes my heart lurch as Sebastian wraps a protective arm around her. That should be me. I feel so powerless right now.

"Let's get you home." Sebastian says lightly as Clary leans into him letting him support her.

"Oh ..." Aline says in a confused tone, "See you later guys."

Sebastian throws down some money for the meal as they make their way out of the restaurant.

"Shit." I mutter to myself as Aline looks over at me with raised eyebrows.

"Well, that didn't work out very well..." she says cringing.

My head sinks into my hands and I groan. Aline tries to calm me down and it's the last thing I want. I don't know how many minutes pass but I need to take a moment to calm myself down.

"I need to go after her ..." I say finally standing up, "I'm sorry Aline, but I can't ... I can't do this."

I quickly settle up the remaining bill for the food and race out the door but it's too late and they are long gone.

I don't care though I need to find her. I'm hoping she's gone home and I hail a cab to take me to her. Everything be damned, I am sorting this out once and for all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Clary POV_

As soon as we exit the restaurant I think I'm going to throw up. I wasn't lying I really don't feel good. Seeing Jace with Aline like that has quite literally turned my stomach.

I hadn't seen him with anyone like that since we were children and it hurt me more than anything. And even then it wasn't like this. I just couldn't bear to look at them anymore.

My heart is pounding and I frantically pull myself out of Sebastian's arms just to get some air.

"Clary are you okay?" Sebastian asks me as I walk a couple of paces ahead of him not even sure where I'm going.

"No." I groan and I just need to get out of here. My pace fastens and I hear Sebastian call frantically after me. It's so loud out here but his voice sounds so panicked suddenly. I look up just in time to see the bright lights of the taxi heading towards me.

**Okay so don't kill me ... **

**Let me know what you think is going to happen next ...**

**Hit review as I need some genuine feedback ... and it will help me write the next chapter. **

**Much love x **


End file.
